


HankCon Drabbles

by Sunappu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, I'm a serious writer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunappu/pseuds/Sunappu
Summary: A collection of HankCon drabbles





	HankCon Drabbles

“It’s Nerf, or nothing.” Connor said, looking Hank straight in the eyes before doing a kickflip with his skateboard. It didn’t land. Connor tripped and fell, sunglasses slipping from his face and breaking on the cement ground as he scraped his knees. He curled up into a fetal position on the ground and Sumo came trotting over to comfort Connor with licks to the face.

 

It truly was nothing. There was no Nerf. Tears formed in Connor’s eyes, despite Sumo’s best efforts to comfort him. If there was no Nerf, then… there would be nothing. He sobbed quietly, burying his face into his arms as Hank stared at Connor with a slightly mortified look. 

 

Connor stayed like that for several minutes, and Hank could only stare on. The only sound that filled the silence was the jingling of Sumo’s tags on his collar and the soft sobs being emitted from Connor.

 

“But why are their only two options?” Hank finally asked. “Why is it only Nerf or nothing?” 

 

“You idiot…” Connor choked out between sobs. “Haven’t you seen the commercials?”

 

Hank had. He’d watched the commercials as a kid. He still watches them on the TV whenever they come on during a commercial break in the middle of his shows. Hank’s stomach dropped. He felt nauseous. 

 

There was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble requests on my Twitter @ItsAcebun.


End file.
